


Nighttime

by evenstarz



Series: Golden Night [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Size Difference, clove and glimmer won the games, clove being a good girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: In which Glimmer needs comfort.





	Nighttime

Glimmer Ambrosia woke up screaming. Her chest was heaving, and tears were spilling down from her green eyes. She desperately reached out for Clove, but she wasn't there. Where was Clove? She needed her. But just as her panic began to worsen, Clove ran in from the bathroom, her own eyes filled with worry. "They're dead, Clove. They're not coming back." Glimmer croaked, more tears falling away. 

Clove's heart dropped at the weakened voice coming from her girlfriend. She sat down on the king sized bed and took the smaller girl into her arms. "I know, Glims. I know. But they're together now, and it's okay. I've got you now. You can let go." Clove murmured, petting the blonde's head as Glimmer cuddled in close. 

Glimmer was silent after that. Clove only held her close, humming quietly until Glimmer fell asleep. She then laid back, Glimmer still in her arms, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
